


Nail Polish, Knotting, and Names

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Consensual Slut Shaming, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, light aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Lydia and Erica's sex life, with a few hints about their relationship thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish, Knotting, and Names

Lydia was first ruined by Jackson. Not from the loss of her socially constructed virginity, which was long gone anyways, but from sex with a werewolf. She tried human men after he ran away to England, but their stamina just seemed pathetic compared to a werewolf's. And they tended to not be as open minded in bed, though she wondered if that may be due to their inexperience. One of them had actually _fainted_ at the sight of her strap-on, and that was after he claimed to be 'totally cool with anal' and that 'femdom porn really gets me going'. After that disaster, Erica pulled her aside and decided to ruin Lydia for anyone but her.

Erica reminded Lydia of a less restrained version of herself. She thought that if she weren’t such a partner-pleaser, she would be like Erica, an absolute queen. With Jackson, pleasing him had pushed her into hiding her intelligence and deferring to him. With Erica, it had pushed her into exploring her kinks and making sure her right middle and pointer finger were always neatly trimmed. It was obvious, especially with the dark red polish and the remainder of her nails worn long. Erica didn't bother to trim hers, too worried about accidentally changing to finger her. Lydia didn't mind though, her girlfriend had quite the accomplished tongue and they had a lovely stash of toys. And speaking of toys...

"Yes! I got it to woooork," Erica sang, walking out of the bathroom, blue cock head bobbing. Their knotting dildo didn't fit into their o-ring harnesses, but after spending some time with rope and staring at a few confusing tutorials, Erica had been able to fashion one.

Lydia's eyes wandered over Erica's nude body: her pert breasts, the scar on her side, the golden rope harness, and stopped on one of her favorite dildos to get impaled by. (Not to use though, her wrists were too fragile for the heavy thrusting required.)

Lydia grinned at the image, "And what would my lady like today?"

Erica came closer, resting her thumb on Lydia's lower crimson lip, "If I'm the lady, does that make you the tramp?"

Lydia flushed, "If you want it to."

Erica preened at the arousal that her scent carried, and dragged her thumb across her cheek, remnants of the lipstick making a stark stain.

"Yes, let's play that out. What is your safeword today?" Erica asked, lightly running her fingers through her thick red mane.

Lydia thought for a moment, "Snickerdoodle."

"And do you want to use colors?" Erica followed up, playing with the ridges on their dildo.

"No," Lydia answered shortly, not surprising Erica. Lydia didn't like color check-ins, they took away from the scene too much. She would agree to use them with new or extreme scenes, but often not at any other point. Erica didn't mind between her werewolf senses and knowing Lydia was willing to safeword out if things somehow got too far. It had taken her a few months to get Lydia to that point, to understand she wasn't like Jackson, and she didn't want Lydia to force herself to enjoy things she didn't like.

Erica ran through a few scenes mentally, finally saying, "Slut shaming and claiming?"

Lydia's eyes sparkled, "Yes."

"Come back in five minutes," Erica said, with a soft kiss on her lips.

Erica needed the time to switch her mental space, to find the right balance between her wolf and human sides. Today was going to lean more heavily on the wolf's mentality while restraining the physicality, and Erica enjoyed the challenge. Her Alpha was better off not knowing exactly how her improved control happened, but he must know it involved Lydia.

A knock on the door shook Erica out of her head, and she was ready with a wicked grin, "It's unlocked."

Lydia walked in, having stripped her clothes outside, and pretended to be nervous, shifting from one foot to the other.

Erica raised an eyebrow, "Madam told me she sent someone experienced."

Lydia swallowed, "N-not with _that_ ," and she pointed at the blue and purple hunk of silicone.

Erica tsked, "We'll have to fix that then, won't we? Come here and get on your knees."

Lydia did quickly, the thick carpet protecting her from any pain. She stared up at Erica with wide eyes, and Erica brought the cockhead against her red lips a finger tracing her stained cheek.

"Already done this today? Good, open up," Erica demanded, pushing the silicone forwards. Lydia's lips parted obediently, and her tongue swirled around the conical head. Erica's hips thrust forward, forcing her to take more of it in her mouth, and she did until her lips pressed against the knot. Erica's hips swiveled, the dildo's ripples rubbing against Lydia's tongue.

"Such a good fucking slut. I bet you do this all the time, don't you?" Erica hissed, pulling on her long red hair. Lydia's head tilted back, and Erica pushed the knot harder against her lips, pushing the last of her remaining lipstick onto the knot. Erica smiled at Lydia's pale pink lips for a moment- almost dropping out of character- it always gave her a thrill to remove her perfect makeup.

"Mmmm, you are a practiced little whore, I bet you'll take my knot like a champ," Erica purred, dragging her cock out of Lydia's mouth.

"On the bed, all fours like the bitch you are," Erica murmured, giving her nipples a tweak. Lydia scampered on the bed, pressing her face against her hands to present more bitch-like.

Erica didn't bother holding back a smirk or slap to her round ass, "Good puppy."

She pressed her finger against the girl's slit, wetness coating it immediately. Erica replaced her finger with her tongue, lapping at her opening. Lydia moaned, but kept herself from pushing back. She knew Erica would stop if she did, but as Erica's face got closer and she began thrusting her tongue, Lydia couldn't help but cant her hips back. Erica's face was gone in an instant, and Lydia bit back an annoyed sigh.

"Such a hungry cunt," she said, pressing the head of her cock against Lydia's slit. Lydia kept herself still this time, knowing she wouldn't get a second chance.

Erica smiled, and gripped her hips, "Good slut puppy, you can move now." And Lydia did, earnestly fucking herself on the ribbed half of the dildo as the knot pounded against her vulva.

Erica's nails scratched down her pale back, and slipped under to stroke her soft stomach. Lydia practically purred, and rubbed her face in her hands.

"Madam told me how many men have taken you. You're such a fucking whore, I bet you've taken more than all the other girls combined," Erica said, nipping lightly at her side. Lydia bit back a giggle, her sides were ticklish, and Erica knew that, and loved to exploit it.

Erica's fingers lightly danced over her sides, "Well? How many?"

Lydia shook with restrained laughter, and tried to keep her voice composed, "T-t-twelve."

Erica reached under to quickly pinch her nipples, "Liar. I know it's more."

Lydia's eyes squeezed shut at the sharp pain, "Thirty-four."

"That sounds more likely for an easy slut like you. Do you know how one lays a claim on someone like you?" Erica asked.

Lydia's back arched, Erica had begun thrusting faster into her, "N-no."

Erica dropped down to kiss the base of her neck and whisper, "You knot her. You _ruin_ her for anyone else. Do you want me to ruin you Lydia?"

Lydia moaned, pushing her hips back, trying to take the silicone knot, "Yes! Erica, I want it!"

Erica grabbed the bottle of Sliquid Satin from the left side of the bed, surprised it hadn't been jostled to the floor. She slicked up the knot, held the base of her cock and pushed steadily forward. Lydia let out a loud moan as the knot stretched her entrance, and her legs widened. Erica pulled back on Lydia's hips with her free hand, and with a tactile pop, the knot was embedded. Lydia was an endless stream of moans, and Erica worked them out faster with small thrusts and rotations, and an eager hand flitting between rubbing her nipples and clit.

"You're _mine_ ," Erica hissed, and Lydia came with a scream.

Erica worked the cock out slowly, once Lydia's orgasmic aftershocks stopped, though she still mewled when the knot popped free.

Erica slid up to kiss her lover, "You were perfect."

Lydia grinned dazedly, "Hah, you did all the work. That was incredible."

Erica kissed her cute nose, and stood to take off the makeshift harness and toy. Lydia gave her a weak wolf whistle and wink. Rolling her eyes, Erica picked out her favorite nail polish.

"Shall I?" Erica asked, sitting before her.

Lydia nodded regally, and offered her hands. And Erica painted each nail steadily, saying all the reasons she loved her, reminding her she had nothing to be ashamed of and that she was always her own person.


End file.
